Molecular alterations in tumor suppressor genes and oncogenes and their associated pathways and networks contribute in a very significant way to the development of human cancers. The last several years have seen an enormous increase in research dealing with cancer genes and their roles in growth control and various stages of tumor development. The proposed conference, in the tradition of Cold Spring Harbor meetings, will emphasize new discoveries and provide an open forum for the presentation of the latest research and results on different aspects of research on molecular mechanisms and cell and animal models of cancer. This proposal seeks support for three successive biennial meetings to be held in 2006, 2008 and 2010. The 2006 meeting will include the following topics: Cancer Signaling Pathways; Cell Cycle and Senescence; DNA Damage and Apoptosis Response; Tumor Microenvironment; Genomic Analysis and Screens; Oncogene/Tumor Suppressor Gene Networks in Tumor Development and Therapy; Rationalized Therapeutics; Animal Models of Cancer; Stem Cells and Cancer. The precise scope of the individual sessions will be decided on the basis of the openly submitted abstracts. Each session will be chaired by two established scientists in the field including the organizers, who will establish the format of each session based on the submitted abstracts. The chairs will introduce and give an overview of the topics in their sessions. Particular attention will be given to encouraging the active participation of graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and new investigators, as well as the attendance of leading scientists in the field. It is anticipated that the meeting will provide unique opportunities for the exchange of data and ideas by both junior and senior investigators in different areas of research as they apply to cancer genetics and tumor suppressor genes. Given the success of past meetings held at CSHL on this topic between 1996 and 2005, we anticipate the attendance of about 400 scientists from laboratories around the world. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]